Trzej muszkieterowie/II/16
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XVI OBERŻA POD CZERWONYM GOŁĘBNIKIEM. Król tymczasem, zaledwie przybył do obozu, myślał tylko o tem, aby co rychlej uderzyć na nieprzyjaciela, miał on bowiem większą rację nienawidzieć Buckinghama, niż kardynał nawet, i czynił przygotowania naprzód do wypędzenia Anglików z wyspy Ré, następnie do przyśpieszenia oblężenia Roszelli. Lecz pomimo najlepszych chęci wszystko się opóźniało z powodu nieporozumień, wynikłych pomiędzy panami de Bassompierre i Schomberg, a księciem d‘Angoulême. Panowie Bassompierre i Schomberg piastowali godność marszałków Francji i upominali się o przynależne im prawa dowództwa armji pod rozkazami króla; ale kardynał, w strachu, aby Bassompierre, hugonota w duszy, nie chciał obchodzić się łagodnie z Anglikami i mieszkańcami Roszelli, jako jednowiercami, forytował księcia d‘Angoulême, którego król, podżegany przez niego, zamianował namiestnikiem ogólnym. Wynikło stąd, iż z obawy, aby panowie Bassompierre i Schomberg nie wycofali się z armji, musiano ustanowić naprędce pojedyńcze dowództwa: Bassompierre objął część obozu na północ miasta, począwszy od Leu aż po Dampierre; książę d‘Angoulême na wschód, od Dampierre de Périgny; pan Schomberg na południe, od Périgny aż do Angoutin. Kwatera księcia orleańskiego, brata króla, była w Dampierre. Kwatera królewska zaś to w Etré, to znów w Larie. Nakoniec kwatera kardynała na wzgórzach piaszczystych wzdłuż brzegów morza, przy moście kamiennym, w prostem domostwie, bez żadnych szańców ani okopów. W ten sposób brat królewski miał na oku Bassompierra, król księcia d‘Angoulême, a kardynał pana de Schomberg. Natychmiast po ukończeniu tej organizacji zabrano się do wypędzania Anglików z wyspy. Ogólne przypuszczenia wróżyły zwycięstwo: Anglicy, którzy przedewszystkiem potrzebują dobrego pożywienia, aby być wytrwałymi żołnierzami, a jedli jedynie mięso solone i zepsute suchary, mieli znaczną liczbę chorych w swojej armji; w dodatku morze, straszliwie burzliwe w tej porze roku, na wszystkich wybrzeżach oceanu rozbijało każdego dnia po kilka statków małych, i brzeg nadmorski, od szczytu l‘Aiguillon aż do okopów fortecznych po każdym przypływie i odpływie morza, pokryty był literalnie szczątkami łodzi żaglowych i szalup strzaskanych. Dlatego nawet ludzie królewscy nie ruszali się z obozu, bo spodziewano się, że lada dzień Buckingham, który siedział na wyspie Ré przez upór jedynie, będzie zmuszony odstąpić od oblężenia. Ponieważ jednak pan de Toirac doniósł, iż w obozie nieprzyjacielskim czynią przygotowania do ponownego ataku, król zatem osądził, że trzeba raz już skończyć i wydał rozporządzenie do bitwy stanowczej. Nie mamy zamiaru opisywać każdodziennych wydarzeń i postępów oblężenia, przeciwnie, postanowiliśmy zaznaczyć jedynie wydarzenia, mające związek z historją, którą opowiadamy. Poprzestaniemy zatem na wspomnieniu w kilku słowach, że wyprawa powiodła się świetnie. Anglicy, wyparci co do nogi, zwyciężeni we wszystkich potyczkach, rozbici w cieśninie pod wyspą Loix, zmuszeni zostali schronić się z powrotem na okręty, pozostawiwszy na placu boju dwa tysiące poległych, pomiędzy którymi dwustu pięćdziesięciu kapitanów i dwudziestu znakomitej szlachty; cztery armaty i sześćdziesiąt sztandarów, które odstawił do Paryża Klaudjusz de Saint-Simon i zawiesił z wielką okazałością na sklepieniach w kościele Najświętszej Panny. Śpiewano Te Deum w obozie, a stamtąd echo niosło je po całej Francji. Kardynał miał zatem swobodę czasowo przynajmniej, posuwać obleganie miasta, nie obawiając się niczego ze strony Anglików. Lecz, jak tylko co mówiliśmy, spokój to był jedynie chwilowy. Pochwycono wysłannika księcia Buckinghama, nazwiskiem Montaigu, i nabrano pewności co do istnienia przymierza pomiędzy Cesarstwem, Hiszpanją, Anglją i Lotaryngją. Przymierze zawarte zostało przeciw Francji. Nadto, w mieszkaniu Buckinghama, które zmuszony był opuścić prędzej, niż sądził, znaleziono papiery, stwierdzające przymierze, a papiery te, jak zapewnia pan kardynał w pamiętnikach swoich, kompromitowały okropnie panią de Chevreuse, a tem samem i królową. Richelieu znał energję, a nadewszystko zawziętość i nienawiść Buckinghama; gdyby liga mocarstw, grożąca Francji, odniosła zwycięstwo, cały wpływ jego przepadłby bezpowrotnie. Sam król, słuchający go we wszystkiem, jak dziecko, nienawidził go tak samo, jak dziecko nienawidzi surowego nauczyciela, i oddałby go z pewnością na pastwę zemsty osobistej swego brata i królowej. Richelieu byłby zgubiony, a może z nim razem zginęłaby i Francja. Potrzeba się było zatem zabezpieczyć od ciosu tak okrutnego. Widziano też gońców, których liczba co chwila się zwiększała, zmieniających się dniem i nocą w małym domku przy moście kamiennym, gdzie kardynał obrał sobie siedzibę. Snuli się mnichy, którym habit bardzo źle pasował, i rozpoznać było łatwo, że należeli przedewszystkiem do kościoła wojującego. Były kobiety, poprzebierane za paziów, którym zawadzał trochę ten kostjum, a szerokie poły ubrania nie maskowały dostatecznie kształtów zaokrąglonych; nakoniec byli tam chłopi z rękami usmolonemi, lecz o łydkach i nogach wykwintnych, których czuć było zdaleka pańskością i tytułami. Następnie były tam i wizyty mniej przyjemne, rozeszła się bowiem wieść kilkakrotnie, że chciano kardynała zamordować. Coprawda, nieprzyjaciele eminencji rozpowiadali, że to on sam nasyłał na siebie tych niby morderców, aby w danym wypadku użyć prawa odwetu; lecz nie można dawać wiary ani temu, co mówią ministrowie, ani temu, co ich nieprzyjaciele rozgłaszają. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak kardynałowi, któremu najzawziętsi wrogowie nie zaprzeczali odwagi osobistej, do robienia wycieczek nocnych; to dla zakomunikowania księciu d‘Angoulême rozkazów wielkiej wagi, to znów dla porozumienia się z królem, nareszcie dla narady z wysłańcami, których nie chciał, aby widziano u niego w domu. Muszkieterowie zaś, nie mający dużo do roboty przy oblężeniu, nie byli wcale krótko trzymani i wiedli życie nader wesołe. A jeszcze łatwiej im to przychodziło, zwłaszcza trzem naszym towarzyszom, że, będąc w przyjaźni z panem de Tréville, mieli wolność bawienia do późna poza obozem, a nawet po zamknięciu go mogli wracać, mając na to od niego pozwolenie wyłączne. Otóż pewnego wieczoru, gdy d‘Artagnan, stojący na warcie przy okopach, nie mógł im towarzyszyć, Athos, Porthos i Aramis na swoich bojowych koniach, okryci płaszczami wojskowymi, z ręką na kolbach pistoletów, powracali we trzech z małej oberży, którą Athos wynalazł przed paru dniami na drodze do La Jarie, oberży, nazwanej „Gołębnik Czerwony“. Posuwali się drogą, wiodącą do obozu, bacząc uważnie dokoła, aby nie wpaść w zasadzkę. Na jakie ćwierć mili od wioski de Boinar, zdało im się, iż słyszą zbliżający się orszak konny. Natychmiast wszyscy trzej zatrzymali się, stanęli w ścieśnionym szeregu i oczekiwali, zajmując środek drogi. Po niejakiej chwili, ponieważ księżyc ukazał się właśnie z poza chmury, spostrzegli na zakręcie drogi dwóch jeźdźców, którzy na ich widok stanęli także, jakby się namyślając, czy jechać dalej, czy też zawrócić. Wahanie to nasunęło niejakie podejrzenia trzem przyjaciołom. Athos więc wyjechał kilka kroków naprzód i głosem gromkim zawołał: — Kto idzie? — Kto idzie?... ja pytam — odrzekł jeden z jeźdźców. — To nie jest odpowiedź wcale! — rzekł Athos — Kto idzie? powtarzam. Odpowiadajcie, albo damy ognia... — Strzeżcie się panowie, namyślcie się dobrze nim strzelicie!... — odezwał się teraz głos dźwięczny, przyzwyczajony widocznie do rozkazywania. — To jakiś oficer wyższej rangi, objeżdżający obóz z patrolem nocnym — rzekł Athos do swoich — co panowie czynić zamyślacie?... — Coście za jedni? — mówił ten sam głos tonem rozkazującym — odpowiadajcie, albo pożałujecie ciężko nieposłuszeństwa. — Jesteśmy muszkieterowie królewscy — rzekł Athos, coraz bardziej przekonany, iż ten, co ich wypytywał, miał do tego prawo. — Z jakiego oddziału? — Z oddziału pana de Tréville. — Zbliżcie się w szeregu i zdajcie sprawę, co tu robicie o tej godzinie? Trzej towarzysze podjechali z nosami na kwintę, albowiem wszyscy trzej przekonani byli, iż mieli do czynienia z mocniejszymi od siebie; zdali też na Athosa cały kłopot prowadzenia rozmowy. Jeden z jeźdźców, ten, który z kolei drugi się odezwał, trzymał się na przedzie o jakie dziesięć kroków od towarzysza; Athos dał znak Porthosowi i Aramisowi, aby także zostali w tyle, a sam wysunął się naprzód. — Wybacz, mój oficerze — zaczął — nie wiedzieliśmy z kim mamy do czynienia, lecz mogłeś sam zauważyć, iż dobrze straż pełnimy. — Twoje nazwisko? — rzekł oficer, zakrywając płaszczem część twarzy. — Ależ pan sam, mój panie — mówił Athos, którego to badanie burzyć poczynało — ależ pan także proszę, daj mi dowód, iż masz prawo mnie wypytywać? — Nazwisko twoje? — powtórzył po raz drugi jeźdźiec, opuszczając płaszcz w ten sposób, aby twarz było widać. — Pan kardynał! — wybuchnął osłupiały muszkieter. — Nazwisko twoje? — powtórzył po raz trzeci Jego Eminencja. — Athos — odrzekł muszkieter. Kardynał skinął na giermka, aby się zbliżył. — Tych trzech muszkieterów pojedzie za nami — rzekł głosem cichym — nie chcę, aby dowiedziano się, że wyjechałem z obozu, a zabrawszy ich z sobą, będziemy pewni, że nie powiedzą o tem nikomu. — Jesteśmy szlachtą, Wasza wielebność — odezwał się Athos — zażądaj od nas słowa honoru i nie troszcz się o nic więcej. Potrafimy dochować tajemnicy. Kardynał zmierzył wzrokiem przeszywającym śmiałego mówcę. — Masz słuch znakomity, panie Athosie, ale teraz znów posłuchaj, co powiem: nie przez nieufność żadną proszę, abyście za mną jechali, tylko dla mego bezpieczeństwa; jeżeli się nie mylę, to z pewnością dwaj pańscy towarzysze są panowie Porthos i Aramis? — Tak, Eminencjo — mówił Athos, gdy dwaj muszkieterowie zbliżyli się z kapeluszami w rękach. — Znam was, panowie — rzekł kardynał — znam was doskonale; wiem, że niezupełnie jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi, i przykre mi to bardzo, lecz wiem także, że jesteście dzielni i prawi szlachcice i że można wam zaufać. Panie Athosie, bądź łaskaw udać się za mną, jak i twoi dwaj przyjaciele, a wtedy będę miał eskortę, jakiej i najjaśniejszy pan mógłby mi pozazdrościć, jeżeli go przypadkiem spotkamy. Trzej muszkieterowie skłonili się jednocześnie, jak mogli najniżej. — Na honor — odezwał się Athos — Wasza wielebność ma rację, zabierając nas z sobą; spotkaliśmy na drodze figury nader podejrzane i nawet z czterema z nich mieliśmy zajście pod „Czerwonym Gołębnikiem“. — Mieliście panowie zajście, o cóż wam poszło? — rzekł kardynał — nie lubię ludzi łatwych do kłótni, wiecie o tem! — Dlatego też właśnie uprzedzam Waszą wielebność o tem, co się przytrafiło; kto inny mógłby donieść fałszywie i wina cała na nasby spadła. — Jakież były następstwa tej zwady? — rzekł kardynał, marszcząc brwi. — Oto obecny tutaj mój przyjaciel otrzymał lekkie draśnięcie szpadą w ramię, co mu nie przeszkodzi wcale iść jutro do szturmu i wdzierać się na mury, jeżeli Wasza Eminencja rozkaże przypuścić atak. — Ależ wy nie jesteście z takich, co to pozwalają sobie zadawać rany bezkarnie: no dalej, bądźcie otwarci, moi panowie, poczęstowaliście wy tam dobrze napastników; wyspowiadajcie się, bo wiecie, że mam prawo udzielić rozgrzeszenia. — Ja, Eminencjo — rzekł Athos — nawet nie wydobywałem szpady, wziąłem tylko wpół tego, z którym miałem do czynienia i wyrzuciłem przez okno... Zdaje się, iż padając — ciągnął Athos z wahaniem — złamał sobie nogę. — Aha! — mruknął kardynał — a pan Porthos co porabiał? — Ja, Eminencjo, wiedząc, że pojedynki są zakazane, porwałem ławę jakąś i zwaliłem nią jednego ze zbójów... i jak mi się zdaje... krzyż mu przetrąciłem... — Pojmuję — rzekł kardynał — a pan co, panie Aramisie? — Ja, Eminencjo, ponieważ jestem z natury bardzo łagodny i, o czem zapewne Wasza wielebność nie wie, mam zamiar wstąpić niebawem do stanu duchownego, pragnąłem zatem przeszkodzić bójce i rozłączyć moich towarzyszy, gdy jeden z nędznych napastników podszedł mnie zdradziecko i ranił szpadą w lewe ramię. Wtedy zbrakło mi cierpliwości, wyjąłem też szpadę, a ponieważ w tej chwili łotr znowu napadał, zdaje mi się, iż poczułem, jakoby rzucając się na mnie, nadział się na szpadę, którą się zasłaniałem; wiem tylko, że upadł i że go wyniesiono razem z dwoma jego kompanami. — A! do kaduka, moi panowie — rzekł kardynał — trzech ludzi niezdolnych do bitwy z powodu burdy karczemnej, nie próżnujecie, jak widzę; ale, z jakiego powodu powstała kłótnia? — Nędznicy ci byli pijani — odparł Athos — a, widząc, że do oberży przybyła wieczorem kobieta, pragnęli drzwi wywalić i dostać się do niej. — Drzwi wywalić!... — powtórzył kardynał — czegóż od niej chcieli? — Chcieli zabawić się prawdopodobnie po swojemu — mówił Athos — miałem zaszczyt oznajmić Waszej Eminencji, iż nędznicy ci byli pijani... — A kobieta była młoda i ładna?... — zapytał kardynał z pewną niespokojnością. — Nie widzieliśmy jej, Eminencjo. — Nie widzieliście jej?... o! to bardzo dobrze! — żywo podjął kardynał — mieliście słuszność bronić honoru kobiety, a ponieważ ja także udaję się do oberży pod „Czerwonym Gołębnikiem“, przekonam się o prawdzie słów waszych. — Eminencjo!... — odezwał się wyniośle Athos — jesteśmy szlachtą z urodzenia i nawet dla ocalenia głowy nie splamilibyśmy kłamstwem ust naszych. — Ja też wierzę wam, moi panowie, i nie wątpiłem ani na chwilę, lecz — dodał, aby zmienić przedmiot rozmowy — czy dama ta była sama zupełnie?... — Był tam jakiś mężczyzna, zamknięty z nią razem w pokoju — rzekł Athos — ponieważ jednak, pomimo hałasów i krzyków nie ukazał się wcale, można być pewnym, że jest nikczemnym tchórzem. — Nie sądź lekkomyślnie bliźniego twego, mówi Ewangelja — odparł kardynał. Athos pochylił głowę. — A teraz, panowie, dosyć o tem — mówił dalej Richelieu — wiem już, co chciałem wiedzieć, proszę za mną... Trzej muszkieterowie stanęli poza kardynałem, który, zasłoniwszy twarz płaszczem, ruszył stępa, trzymając się o jakie dziesięć kroków przed swoją świtą. Dojechali niebawem do milczącej i odludnej oberży. Na dziesięć kroków przed drzwiami, kardynał skinął na giermka i na muszkieterów, aby się zatrzymali; koń osiodłany stał uwiązany do okiennicy zewnętrznej, kardynał uderzył w nią trzy razy, zapewne w umówiony sposób. Mężczyzna otulony płaszczem, natychmiast wyszedł i zamienił szybko kilka słów z kardynałem; poczem odwiązał konia, wsiadł na niego i puścił się galopem w kierunku Surgères, a może Paryża. — Prawdą jest, coście mi opowiadali — dodał, zwracając się do trzech muszkieterów — nie moją będzie winą, jeżeli nasze spotkanie dzisiejsze nie wyjdzie wam na korzyść; tymczasem proszę za mną. Oberżysta stał we drzwiach; dla niego kardynał był oficerem, odwiedzającym przejezdną damę. — Czy masz pan jaki pokój na dole, gdzieby ci panowie mogli zaczekać na mnie przy dobrym ogniu na kominku? — zapytał kardynał. Gospodarz otworzył drzwi dużej izby, gdzie właśnie piec stary i popsuty zastąpiono dużym i doskonałym kominem. — Mam tę izbę wolną — odpowiedział. — Dobrze — rzekł kardynał — wejdźcie tam, panowie, i bądźcie łaskawi czekać na mnie; za pół godziny będę z powrotem. Gdy nasi muszkieterowie wchodzili do pokoju na dole, kardynał, nie żądając żadnych objaśnień, wstąpił na schody i szedł śmiało, jak człowiek dobrze znający drogę.